


Time

by luverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: How long can Renjun wait?





	Time

Day 3286,

Jaemin rushed up to his room as soon as he came home, he happily dialed a number and waited for a few seconds. 

"Hey jaemin," Hearing renjun's soft voice made his tiring day lighter. 

Its been 9 years since they last met. He lives in Canada while he's in China.

"How did your day went?" He asked. 

"I went to univ and cleared stuffs for the second semester and as usual, chenle ..." 

Jaemin let out a chuckle, "What did he do this time?" 

"He brought a freaking doll and carried it through the day. He's not my friend."

"Atleast its not worst than the other day," Jaemin said on the other line

"Yeah, fortunately. How about you? What happened to your exam?" 

Jaemin sighed "Its hard and ..."

"Don't tell me you failed it, I swear Jaemin i'll fly there and kick your ass for not passing this time,"

Jaemin laughed, "Of course I passed it! Why would I fail if you're the one who taught me?" 

"Yeah .. Good job, you did well." 

There came a long silence. 

"Jaemin?" Renjun started. 

"Yeah?"

"I went to see a doctor awhile ago,"

"Why?" Jaemin felt nervous.

Renjun sighed, he doesn't want Jaemin to worry but he can't also lie to him, "Yesterday ... I coughed blood ..." 

Jaemin was unable to speak for a moment, "Why ... what did the doctor said?" 

"Its nothing serious. He said that it was caused by my prolonged cough," he assured.

"Are you taking any medications now?" 

"Yeah, I already took them before you called. Its fine, i'll be fine." 

"Okay ... But dont forget to rest well okay?" 

"Yes, I will." Renjun answered, "But Jaemin ..." 

"Hmm?" 

"When are you coming?" Renjun asked.

Jaemin smiled on the other line, he's been saving for the past years so he can go and see him again. 

"Just wait a little longer ... I'll be there soon." He answered

Renjun felt hope, "I'll be waiting then." He tried to stop his tears, "Come home quickly." 

His time is near.


End file.
